


Fine, We'll Do It Your Way

by Thistlerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning kisses.  Written in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, We'll Do It Your Way

Remus woke to find Sirius looming over him. “What’re y’doing?” he muttered. The words felt thick in his mouth.

“Well, I was going to kiss you,” Sirius said.

Remus licked his dry lips. “ _Was_ going to?”

“While you were asleep,” elaborated Sirius. “I thought it would be romantic. But you woke up and ruined it.”

“Sorry.” Remus blinked. He wished he could raise a hand to rub the crust from his lashes, but Sirius had him pinned. “Romantic for you, you mean. What, I was never to know you kissed me?”

“Well,” said Sirius, combing his fingers through Remus’ disheveled hair, “I was rather hoping you’d wake up five minutes from now, and wander into the pantry and tell me all about the marvelous dream you had, of being kissed by me. And then I’d laugh at you, and you’d wonder why. If I were lucky,” he continued, tracing Remus’ eyebrows with the pads of his thumbs, “you’d even treat me to that lovely bewildered look you sometimes use when – there, that one! That’s the look!”

Remus stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyebrows drawn together. “You,” he said clearly, despite the fuzziness of his brain and tongue. “Daft. Idiot.”

Sirius beamed, then pulled away from him, allowing the cool morning air to touch him for the first time. “That was the plan,” he said. “Then you went and ruined it.”

“Wait, come back.” Remus got one hand out from under the blanket, and groped for Sirius, who evaded him.

“You should’ve stayed asleep, Moony.”

“What, so I don’t get kissed now?”

Sirius stopped and looked down at him thoughtfully. “Pretend you’re sleeping.”

“That,” said Remus, raising himself on his elbows, “is stupid. Forget it.”

“No.” Sirius bounced back onto the bed, put his hand on Remus’ chest, and pushed him back against the pillows. “Close your eyes.”

“No.”

“Fine. I haven’t even had my coffee, yet. Ta.”

“No, wait!” Remus closed his eyes, and wriggled under the covers. “All right, I’m pretending to be asleep. Kiss me. Then go make me tea.”

“I’m making coffee. You can transfigure it into whatever you like.”

“Fine. Just kiss me. Look, I’m sleeping. I’m relaxed. This is remarkably stupid,” he could not resist adding. Then he said, when no kisses followed, “I’m thinking of sheep. Fluffy black sheep. I actually said ‘fluffy’, Padfoot. I _need_ a kiss. There’s one. Two. Three…”

Sirius laughed. “Daft idiot,” he said affectionately, and Remus felt lips graze his forehead. “Mm, stop talking.”

Remus stopped talking. He felt another kiss pressed against his forehead, then another on the bridge of his nose. Next his eyelids, then his cheeks. Sirius’ lips ghosted down to Remus’, and lingered there, not quite touching, the warm, stale breath fanning between them.

“You’re beautiful when you sleep,” Sirius said, his voice low and rumbling. “When you’re awake, too, but especially when you sleep. I wish I could tell you that, but you’d call me a daft idiot, and not believe me.”

Remus muttered, his eyes still closed, “Daft idiot.”

Sirius pushed their noses together. “You’re so cute when you talk in your sleep.” He ran his tongue lightly over Remus’ bottom lip. “I love you,” he said, then kissed Remus’ mouth before he could respond.

03/04/05


End file.
